


Путь, который мы называем смертью и возрождением

by Переводчик_сдох (Lena013)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Humor, Parallel Universes, TYL, Troll!Skull, mentions of deaths, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D1%87%D0%B8%D0%BA_%D1%81%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%85
Summary: В "будущем, которого не было", Аркобалено были выслежены один за другим. Первым обычно было их Облако. Самый слабый Аркобалено, самый невежественный. Который почти не знал, как воевать, гражданский человек в душе, закалённый Аркобалено и сорокалетним опытом пребывания в составе Три-ни-Сетте и преследуемый миром мафии. Но только не в этом случае.
Kudos: 19





	Путь, который мы называем смертью и возрождением

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Path We Call Death and Rebirth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482794) by [k_yuuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_yuuki/pseuds/k_yuuki). 



В «будущем, которого не было», Аркобалено были выслежены один за другим.

Первым обычно шёл их Облако. Самый слабый Аркобалено, самый невежественный. Который почти не знал, как воевать; гражданский человек в душе, закалённый Аркобалено и сорокалетним опытом пребывания в составе Три-ни-Сетте и преследуемый миром мафии.

Его борьба обычно была самой ужасной, с тех пор, как Бьякуран впервые узнал, что обладание Пламенем означает, что у человека должна быть сильная воля к жизни, а быть самой сильной семёркой означает, что у них есть самая сильная воля выжить во всём мире.

Одна из таких так называемых «Охоты на Аркобалено» произошла во время незавершённого не-Три-ни-Сетте, радиационной машины. Этом мире Бьякуран использовал своё время и попытался убить его, как только представилась такая возможность. Если он потерпит неудачу, многие ресурсы пойдут коту под хвост только из-за того, чтобы найти его, поскольку _это_ Облако не имело физической территории, которую можно было бы назвать своей, и любило бродить туда-сюда. Может быть, потому, что у него был большой опыт исчезновения, а может быть, он просто любил путешествовать, Бьякуран понятия не имел, но что за человек, который просто взбирается в Гималаи, чтобы потом переплыть Бермудский треугольник? Был ли он самоубийцей или просто раздражающе непредсказуемым?

Чтобы было понятно, у Бьякурана были сотни и тысячи воспоминаний о параллельных мирах, и Облако всё ещё было самым трудным в отслеживании. По сравнению с ним, Солнце было почти самым лёгким, так как у него были те же самые «безопасные» дома, те же самые союзники, те же самые резервные планы, чтобы вернуться.

Он застрелил свою жертву, его цель не была готова к тому, что должно было произойти. Легко.

Верное предчувствию, Облако было мёртв. Бьякуран позаботился об этом. Убийца, которого он послал, был садистским ублюдком, даже больше, чем сам Бьякуран. Мужчина даже дал ему серую пустышку в качестве доказательства.

Однако, он открыл газету, в которой говорилось, что кто-то нашёл ребёнка по имени Скалл де Морт, который сбежал из города в пустыни Австралии, гуляя с несколькими коалами. Одна из коал даже сделала «знак мира», покоящийся на макушке каскадёра.

— Интересно, — промурлыкал он. Казалось, что «Бессмертный» каскадёр было не просто броским именем, которое Облако использовал для привлечения людей во время его выступлений.

Конечно, он убил его снова, взорвав самолёт, на котором тот летел.

— Покойся с миром, — пропел Бьякуран, разрывая газету в клочья.

Затем он шёл, чтобы закончить радиационную машину, полагая, что на этот раз выполнил свою задачу. Самолёт упал посреди тихого океана. Да и вообще, что Аркобалено мог сделать? _Доплыть до ближайшего острова за тысячи миль?_

***

Он охотился за Маммон из Варии, поскольку она была второй по сложности Аркобалено, когда его глаза остановились на удивительной сцене. Двое (не) малышей ели мороженое в Венеции.

Его бровь раздражённо дернулась.

Он включил радиационную машину. На этот раз он убил их обоих. Сжёг тела, пока не осталось даже пепла.

Он смеялся над сценой преступления. Это докажет, что он был лучше, чем так называемая семёрка лучших.

Но он ошибался.

Иллюзионист, должно быть, использовал Пламя, других объяснений быть не могло. Почему? Потому что Бьякуран снова нашёл Маммон с другими членами Варии, которые случайно ссорились, когда он искал зефир.

Крепко сжимая прелестную упаковку зефира, он с досадой и яростью наблюдал, как Маммон ссорится с Ураганом Варии, не оставив на теле ребёнка ни одного значительного шрама. Если Туман выжил, то и Облако должно быть ещё живо и шляться где-то там.

В тот день он уничтожил свою таблицу планирования, прежде чем начать всё сначала.

***

Он наконец выследил Облако спустя несколько месяцев, после падения Грозы Аркобалено. Так называемый «Бессмертный» каскадёр проводил время на севере Исландии, занимаясь неизвестно чем. Судя по фотографиям, сделанным его шпионом, казалось, что безумец плавает в холодном море и играет с тюленями, наслаждаясь тамошней кухней.

Гнев Бьякурана, который ранее был подавлен, снова хлынул. Конечно, он скрывал это с лукавой улыбкой на лице, в конце концов, Дон не должен быть легко прочитан, особенно с шпионами повсюду в его любимом Мельфиоре. На этот раз наследник Вонголы действовал очень осторожно, ни один из его двойных агентов не показывал своих карт, а если и показывал, то так осторожно, что Бьякуран ничего не заметил. Если бы у него не было воспоминаний о своих альтернативных «Я», он бы даже не знал, что они встали на сторону Вонголы.

Ещё одно попадание прошло успешно. На этот раз Бьякуран сдержал своё сомнение. Трижды он заказывал убийство, помеченное как «успех», только чтобы узнать, что маленький фиолетовый малыш в другой стране.

Фотография упомянутого пурпурного младенца гордо красовалась в журнале «Путешествия» с большим жирным заголовком: «Самый молодой ныряльщик великой голубой дыры!», — словно издевается над ним и его Семьёй. Аркобалено улыбался, Бьякуран был уверен в этом, хотя улыбка была скрыта нелепым шлемом.

Не сдаваясь, Бьякуран снова начал охоту на маленькое Облако. Почему самого слабого из Аркобалено так трудно убить? В его общих воспоминаниях Облако было стойким, конечно, но не настолько.

Следующий убийца, которого он послал, даже не нашёл цель. Как будто весь мир был его игровой площадкой, где он играл в какие-то больные прятки с могущественной Семьёй Мельфиоре.

Как только он переключил своё внимание на Грозу Аркобалено, он получил открытку из какой-то неизвестной маленькой страны под названием «Науру». Проклятая открытка была даже нарисована от руки и сделана специально для него.

 _«Поймай меня, если сможешь»,_ — было написано на ней.

***

Он проигнорировал открытку, отправив её следственной группе, чтобы выяснить, и сосредоточил ударную группу, чтобы добраться до знаменитого самого быстрого Аркобалено.

Вскоре после этого ему прислали ещё одну записку: _«хочешь намёк?»_

И ещё одну: _«я могу дать тебе поблажку~»_ с грубым рисунком карты с большим красным крестом позади открытки, прямо на страну под названием «Вануату».

Вот и всё. Это должно быть Облако! Больше никто не осмеливался бросить ему такой наглый вызов. Семья Мельфиоре поднималась катастрофически быстро, и по сравнению с Вонголой никто не хотел быть на его плохой стороне. Даже некоторые из их союзников изменили свою лояльность! Над ним больше не будут издеваться.

В конце концов, Бьякуран триумфально загнал Облако в угол, когда посетил Коста-Рику. Они обнаружили слежку в аэропорту Вануату и выяснили, что следующий рейс Скалла будет в центральную Америку. У малыша хватило наглости ухмыльнуться, когда мафиози ворвались в кафе, где он прохлаждался.

— О! Ты нашёл Великого Скалл-саму! — проговорил он невнятным голосом, словно его лишили сна или напоили. Конечно, ни один человек в здравом уме не стал бы подавать алкоголь ребёнку. Так что, если Аркобалено был в состоянии недосыпа, это могло быть его шансом.

— Что же… — протянул Бьякуран, размахивая зефиром. — Ты дал нам ключ к разгадке.

— О! Хорошо, хорошо, — кивнул Аркобалено, держа в маленьких руках стакан холодного кофе. — Может быть, тебе нужны ещё какие-нибудь намёки, знаешь, потому что у Скалл-самы наверняка есть зацепка перед тобой и всё такое. Скалл-сама знает мир лучше, чем ты!

Альбинос нахмурился. Теперь малыш был более энергичным, его голос был высоким и игривым, как будто он был счастлив, что его выследили и нашли.

— Так… Почему ты хочешь, чтобы Великий Скалл-сама умер? — помешивая напиток, Скалл поднял стакан шлема и медленно сделал глоток. Его фиолетовые глаза внезапно стали ещё более острыми.

— Сразу к делу, как я погляжу. И тут мне подумалось, что ты, возможно, захочешь продлить свою жизнь.

Малыш громко и противно рассмеялся.

— Не-а, есть причина, по которой Скалла называет Бессмертным, понимаешь? — он пожал плечами, лениво помахав маленькой ручкой, и ухмылка украсила его густо накрашенное лицо. Затем, пряча губы под бокалом, он прошептал тихим голосом, который Бьякуран почти не расслышал. — Я всё равно не боюсь смерти.

Бьякуран моргнул. Он сопоставил свои знания о последнем Аркобалено. Конечно, бывали моменты, когда он казался самоубийцей, но он был скорее адреналиновом наркоманом, чем активно пытавшимся покончить с собой человеком. Он что, тянет время?

Все остальные Аркобалено вели себя одинаково, когда на них охотились. У них были те же самые конспиративные квартиры, знакомые, личности, на которые можно было опереться. Но Облако?

Даже его достижения не остались прежними. Иногда он становился Аркобалено, иногда его принимали в маленькую группу, но чаще всего его избегали, потому что он был гражданским лицом. Но были и такие времена, когда он не был частью Три-ни-Сетте, был один, когда он умер задолго до того, как стал знаменитым, или когда он вообще не существовал. Облако было ходячим противоречием.

Скалл наклонил голову, глядя на свое запястье.

— О, самолёт Скалл-самы скоро взлетит. Та-дам!

Бьякуран слишком поздно заметил, что в кафе было тихо и пусто. Не было другого посетителя, кроме Скалл, Бьякурана и его приспешников Мельфиоре. Каскадёр дёрнул за какой-то шнур, и громкий грохот оглушил его, огни замерцали, прежде чем потемнеть, земля под ногами задрожала и провалилась вниз. К счастью, Бьякуран быстро соображал и вызвал своего дракона из клетки, левитировав как раз перед тем, как здание рухнуло.

Когда пыль начала оседать, Облака нигде не было видно. Он поймал открытку, которая опускалась перед ним, рядом с ней было несколько сухих цветов, собранных вместе. Как обычно, Аркобалено насмехался над ним.

_«В следующий раз повезёт больше~»_

Он сжевал последнюю зефирку.

— Посмотрим, дорогое Облако. Ты можешь бежать быстрее, чем мрачный жнец?

**Author's Note:**

> Смысл в том, что вы не можете убить Облако на его территории.  
> Территория Скалла - это вся планета.


End file.
